The Kingdom Hearts Adventures
by fiercepotato
Summary: This first chapter may seem boring but they'll get better and better.in my story me and my friend matt r sucked in2 the game and go on some cool,some crazy,some weird and some romantic adventures. HOPE U ENJOY THESE AWESOME CHAPTERS!
1. The Transfer

Chapter 1

The Transfer

One day my friend Matt was over at my house. He went downstairs to get a drink of water. While he was gone I was standing at my video game shelf trying to decide what game we should play, and I decided to play Kingdom Hearts. I grabbed the game case and I bent down and I put it in my Playstation 2. I turned on my television and the loading screen popped up. I selected load game. Then Sora appeared on the sands of Destiny Island. Then everything went black then changed into a mixture of colors. The next thing I knew I was on Destiny Islands.

Matt walked into my room and noticed I wad gone.

Matt: Ryan are you in here?

Then he noticed that the Playstation was turned on. He looked at the television screen and saw me standing there looking around.

Matt: Holy-

He couldn't finish his sentence because everything turned black and then into a mixture of colors one again. Then Matt appeared looking just as confused looking as I did when I appeared.

Matt: How the hell did we get here?

Ryan: I was just about to ask you the same question.

I tapped his shoulder and pointed towards a small little shack. There was someone standing in front of the door. We both recognized in a second it was Sora. We walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

Sora: Hi I don't think I've ever seen you two on Destiny Islands before.

Ryan: Well I'm Ryan and this is Matt. Were kind of new here.

Sora: Well it's nice to meet you.

Sora: I have to meet Kairi at the paupu tree in an hour. But I still have time to give you a quick tour if you'd like.

Matt: Sure we'd like a tour.

Sora: Well follow me. He turned in a different direction and started walking around.

Sora: That's my house over there. He said while pointing to a medium sized house in a tree.

Sora: And that's Kairi's house over there. He said pointing to a house next to his house. We walked all the way around Destiny Islands.

Sora: I got to go and meet Kairi now. Would you guys like to come and meet her?

Ryan: Sure it's not like we've got anything else to do. We followed Sora to the paupu tree where me and Matt both knew that was the place where Riku, Kairi, and Sora always watched the sunset.

Girl's voice: Hey Sora. Who are your new friends?

Sora: Hey Kairi. This is Ryan and Matt. He said as he pointed to us.

Kairi: Nice to meet you guys.

Matt: Nice to meet you to.

Sora: Oh by the way I forgot to ask. Where did you guys come from.

Ryan: It's a long story.

Kairi: We've got time.

Matt: Fine.

So Matt and I took turns explaining our story. But we left out the part about them being part of a video game.

Sora: Wow sounds like you've had quite an adventure.

Ryan: Yeah but it was kind of cool.

Sora: Later Kairi my mom wanted me home early.

Kairi: Okay: See you guys tomorrow.

We followed Sora to his house and he asked us if we had a place to stay. We told him we didn't and he said he could convince his parents to let us stay at his house. We followed him into his house and he asked his parents if we could stay for a while. When they agreed to let us stay we headed to his room.


	2. Making New Friends

Chapter 2

The Decision

When we got into Sora's room I realized his room was a lot bigger of a room from the inside then it was from the outside. His room had wooden ground, walls, and ceiling. There were glass bottles on a window sill with a sling shot sitting on a table near the window. There was a small bed with a wooden frame and a mattress on top of it and there was a nightstand next to the bed and on the other wall was a dresser.

Sora: This is my room: Its pretty boring in here but make yourselves at home.

Ryan: Well…… there's only one bed in here.

Sora: I know we will have to take turns with who sleeps in sleeping bags and who sleeps on the bed.

Matt: Dibs on sleeping in the bed tonight.

Sora: Okay. He said while laughing.

We headed to the paupu tree like an hour before sunset because Sora said he wanted us to meet some other people. We got there and saw some people standing around or sitting on the paupu tree. We all walked up to them and we recognized all of them.

Boy: Hey Sora who are your new friends?

Sora: Hey Roxas this is Ryan and Matt.

Roxas: What's up.

Ryan: The sky. I said sarcastically.

Sora tapped a girl with white hair on the shoulder.

White haired girl: Hey Sora. Who are these two?

Sora: This is Ryan and Matt. Ryan and Matt meet Namine.

Matt: How are you? Matt said with a unusual shy expression.

Namine: Good. You?

Matt: Fine.

Namine: Want to go watch the sunset?

Matt: Sure.

Namine: Follow me I know a good spot.

Namine turned around and was about to head to the paupu tree and Matt turns to face me and Sora and whispers _yes_. Me and Sora just started laughing and he turned red and headed in Namine's direction.

Sora: Want to meet the others?

Ryan: Sure.

Sora walked over to one of the taller boys and he turned around.

Boy: Hi Sora. Who's this?

Sora: This is Ryan and his friend Matt is over there with Namine. Ryan this is Riku.

Riku: Wow Matt made himself right at home.

Ryan: Yeah seriously.

We all started laughing. A group of three people(one girl and two boys to be exact)and asked who I was.

Sora: This is Ryan and his friend Matt is over with _Namine_.

Girl: Oh I'm Olette.

Boy: I'm Hayner.

Other Boy: I'm Pence.

Ryan: Nice to meet you guys.

Once we were all done watching the sunset we headed to Sora's house. We got in his room and we all got into our beds Sora and I were in sleeping bags and Matt was lucky and got Sora's bed


	3. The Desicion

Chapter 3

The Decision

I woke around 7:43 according to a small clock on Sora's wall. Sora was already awake because he was sitting up in his sleeping bag.

Ryan: Hey I think I'm going to walk around the beach and get myself familiar with this place today.

Sora: Okay I'll probably work on building this raft me and Riku have been building together. With a little help from Kairi.

Voice: Sounds like fun.

Ryan: I didn't know you were awake Matt. I said a little bit startled by Matt.

Matt: Well I'm awake.

Sora: What are you going to do today?

Matt: Namine wants me to meet her today but I don't know where.

Ryan: I'm pretty sure this is as close as you'll get to a real girlfriend. I said with a little chuckle.

Matt: Shut the hell up Ryan. He said with an angry expression on his face.

Sora: There is nothing wrong with Namine. You can date her if you want.

Matt: Wait your giving me permission to date Namine?! He said with an odd look on his face.

Sora: I wouldn't consider it giving permission I'm just….. informing you that if you ant you can date her.

Ryan: Oooooookay. I said with a smile.

Matt: What's so funny?

Ryan: It's just this whole conversation.

Matt: Whatever.

Ryan: Well I will be off to search the island. Oh and Matt remind me to ask you a really important question later when were alone.

Matt: About what?

Ryan: Did you not hear me say _alone_ that means when no one else is around.

Matt: Fine don't tell me.

Once I figured the conversation was over I left the house and walked outside.

I walked around the beach for a while thinking about things. Then I ran into some one and looked up it was Kairi.

Ryan: Hey. What's up Kairi.

Kairi: Just walking around the Destiny Islands. I do that a lot.

Ryan: I need your help.

Kairi: With what?

Ryan: Well….. I've been thinking and I don't know whether Matt and I should stay or find out how to get back to my home world.

Kairi: Well…… I know one person who would miss you a lot if you left.

Ryan: Really. Who?

Kairi: ME!!!

Ryan: Wait. What?

Kairi: Well I don't know how to say this but I-I guess I like you.

Ryan: You do?!

Kair: Yes I like you a lot.

Ryan: I guess I like you to.

Kairi: Really?

Ryan: I you could even say I-I love you.

Kairi just sat there smiling from ear to ear. Then before I knew it either she was kissing me orI was kissing her. Not only just kissing her I was enjoying it a lot to.

Ryan: Thanks.

Kairi: Anytime.

Ryan: Now I have an idea. I said with an evil smile on my face.

Kairi: What?

Ryan: Where do you think Namine would take someone she liked I mean _really_ liked

Kairi: My guess would be at the paupu tree. Why?

Ryan: Because were going spy on Matt and Namine.

Kairi: Okay. With the same evil smile on her face as the one I had.

Ryan: Let's go.

We walked to the paupu tree to find something that surprised Kairi but it didn't surprise me at all. Namine and Matt were sitting on the paupu tree kissing romantically.

Kairi: Oh my god. She said in a kind of hushed voice.

Once we had seen enough kissing between Matt and Namine we left the area where we were watching them. We walked on the beach until about an hour and a half till sunset then we kissed goodnight in the front of the tree that Sora's house was in.

Kairi: Meet me here around 11:00 tomorrow.

Ryan: Okay see you then.

She smiled then headed up the tree to her house. I ran up to Sora's room where Matt was there but Sora wasn't there with him.

Ryan: Where's Sora?

Matt: He left a note saying he might be a little bit after sunset. Now that were alone what was that question you wanted to ask me?

Ryan: Well I've decided that I'm going to stay here in the game.

Matt: Really because I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay with me.

Ryan: Oh well so were both staying here…..forever.

Matt: Yeah but I also decided that if we find a way back that we should still visit home every so often.

Ryan: Okay So it's agreed that we stay and make occasional visits home.

Matt: Yeah.

About an hour later Sora came in and said he was going to go to bed right away because he was tired from building the raft. Me and Matt both agreed that it had been a long day. So we all went to bed.

Ryan: Matt I saw your romantic moment with Namine earlier. I said just before Sora turned out a light.

Matt: What! You were spying on us!

Ryan: Yep. Goodnight.

I heard Sora laugh then he turned out the light and went bed.


	4. The kidnapping

Chapter 4

The Kidnapping

The next day I was awaken by screams I shot straight up and ran

out the door. I ran down the tree. I saw a huge ship it looked like it

was as big as the whole entire island. The next thing I noticed was

that it was made entirely of metal. I could see about an estimate of

100 people on board the ship. Then I saw it two pirates carrying to

girls and I recognized them both one was Namine and the other was Kairi.

"Kairi! Namine! " I yelled to them.

"Ryan!" they yelled back in unision. Then the pirates put there

Hands over both of the girls mouths.

"Let them go you bastards!" I yelled to the pirates when I got up to

them. They pulled out never ending swords and said you say another

and I kill all three of you.

"Go get Sora, Roxas, and Matt." Said Kairi when she finally peeled away the pirates hand.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"Just go! But hurry before the ship gets to far." She replied.

I ran all around the beach until I saw sitting on the raft looking like they've been working all morning.

"Kairi and Namine have been kidnapped by these pirates who go onto the beach!" I yelled to them as I ran up to them.

"What!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Hurry up they said get Roxas and some how get onto the ship I guess." I said in impatient voice.

"Roxas is in the woods getting more wood." Said Sora.

"Well we'll have to go get them." I said.

We all ran into the woods hoping to find Roxas quickly.

"Roxas!"I yelled over and over.

"I'm over hear." Replied a distant voice.

I ran over to where I had heard the voice and saw Roxas with piles of wood in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I explained the story of what Namine and Kairi said and what had happened.

"What!" he yelled when I finished explaining the story.

"Now hurry up before the ship leaves. Sora and Matt are supposed to keep watch to see if the ship leaves. Now let's go." I said.

We ran to the beach to see the ship still there and Sora and Matt were standing there watching the ship. We up ran up to them as fast as we could.

"We need a plan." I said.

"Yeah we do." Agreed Sora.

"I have an idea." Said Matt.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

Matt told us his plan and we all agreed it was a good one. We to the edge of the ship. Me and Roxas snuck onto it and realized it was a lot bigger from the outside then from the inside. We hid behind a stack of six barrels.

While Matt and Sora jumped onto the chain of the anchor. After about half an hour of sitting and waiting they pulled up the anchor and Sora and Matt could now stand on the anchor instead of holding onto the chain.

Eventually nighttime came and all of the crew went into little cabin rooms. Roxas and I had seen what we thought was the captain put the two kidnapped girls in the dungeon. So Roxas and I got out from our hiding spots and bent over the edge of the ship. We saw Sora and Matt climbing up the anchor chain and eventually got high enough to where we had to pull them up. Once they were on board we walked toward a little like cage door at the bottom on the ground. But we had a problem with the plan. We forgot that the cage door was probably locked. Of course knowing my luck it was locked and there was no way in or our of the cage door unless you had a key.

"Now what?" asked Matt.

"Well this may be risky but… I'm sure the captain has the key" I said.

"Go on." Answered Sora.

"We can sneak into his room grab the key and get out without making a sound.

"That's crazy!" yelled Roxas.

"Well I don't hear any other options." I replied.

"I'm not going in there we'll get caught." Roxas said.

"I'm not going in either." Agreed Matt.

"Fine I guess me and Sora will go in." I said. "Now stay here."

"Okay." They said in unison.

We walked around the deck peeking in rooms hoping toi find the captain's room.

"Look." Said Sora as he pointed to a room that was a lot bigger than the others.

"Let's check that one." I said.

He nodded in agreement and we went up the steps to the room.\

I gently turned the doorknob and looked in and sure enough it was the room of the pirate that had put the girls in the cage door.

"Look on the table." Sora said.

I looked and saw a gold key laying on a night table. I tiptoed to the table and put my hand on the key. I gently picked it up and tiptoed back to the door.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

I showed him the key and nodded with a smile. He quietly opened the door and we snuck out.

"Did you get it?" asked Matt.

"Yep." I said as I showed it to them.

"Cool. Let's try it." He said anxiously.

We walked over to the cage door. Slid the key into the key hole and I tuned the key and we heard a_ clink_ as it unlocked. I pulled the key out and tried to open the door but it was way to heavy.

"It's to heavy." I said.

After I said that everyone tried to open it but neither of them succeeded.

"What if we all try to lift it up." Suggested Sora.

"Sure we could try it I guess." I said.

We all stood at one side of the cage door and got a good grip on it and lifted it eventually it got up a little bit than higher, higher, and higher until it was finally open fully.

"Who wants to go down first?" asked Matt.

"I'll go." Roxas said.

"I'll go second." I said.

Roxas got in and climbed down a rusted ladder until he yelled up "Ok I'm down Ryan you can come down now." So I put my feet on the ladder then my hands and kept onto that process and eventually I got down the ladder and yelled up that the next one could come down. Next thing I knew Matt was standing beside me.

"Okay Roxas you can come down." Said to him.

"Coming." He replied.

In a few minutes he was down the ladder and standing next to me. The dungeon was lighted pretty well there were lanterns hanging on the walls. We walked a little bit until we saw three cage doors at the end of the hallway we guessed they were all locked. I walked up to the one that was in the middle and I looked in a small window in the door and saw Namine sleeping on a piece of wood chained to the wall.

"You guys Namine is in this one." I said.

"Really?" asked Matt as he walked up beside me.

"How do u we get in?" he asked.

"I'll try the key." I said.

I put the key in the keyhole and it turned and the door swung open. Matt rushed and said "Namine wake up." And he shook her arm. After a few seconds she opened her eyes.

"Matt!" she screamed as she jumped up.

"Shhhhh." Matt said.

Namine jumped up and put her arms around Matt. I left that cage and looked in the one to the right and sure enough Kairi was in that one awake.

"Ryan! How did you get in here?" asked Namine.

"It's a long story and I'll be sure to tell you when we get back on Destiny Islands. Now let me get you out." I said. "Now don't stand near the door or it'll hit you."

I put the key into the keyhole and unlocked it. The door did the same thing and swung open. Kairi ran out and hugged me.

"Now to get out of the dungeon and off this ship." I said when we were done hugging.

"Where are the others?" asked Kairi.

"Sora and Roxas are keeping guard and Matt is with Namine." I replied.

We went into Namine's dungeon and told them we had to go they got up left and we met up with Sora and Roxas.

"How do we get off this ship?" I asked them.

"Well maybe if we hide again we'll land somewhere else on land tomorrow." Suggested Roxas.

"Well I say we give it a try." I said.

Everyone agreed we would hide for a day and hope we get on land.

We all went to our hiding spots me and Roxas behind the barrels, Matt and Sora decided to hide on the anchor again, and Kairi And Namine kept the key and pretended to be trapped in the dungeon still. Now the only thing 2 do was sit and wait for us to land on a new world or hopefully Destiny Islands.


	5. New World

Chapter 5

New World

Morning seemed to come slowly. But it finally came and I was starving. I peeked out from my hiding spot to see if I could see any up coming land. Sadly there wasn't any land in sight just water and lots of it.

"I'm bored." Commented Roxas.

"Me to. Hopefully we'll get to land before the day is over." I said.

"Hopefully." He replied.

Then I saw a man with a tray of bread open the cage door on the ground. Then he climbed down and closed the gate. _At least their getting fed._ I thought.

"LAND AHEAD!" shouted one of the pirates in the crows nest.

I looked out from the barrels and saw a beautiful sight it wasn't an island it looked like a whole new world but this whole new world looked like we'd gone back in time to colonial days or something.

Once everyone got off I heard gunshots and cannon blasts and a lot of screams. I tapped Roxas and pointed my head in the direction where Sora and Matt were hiding. We walked over to the edge and helped them up.

"Let's get them out of the dungeon." Sora said when he was standing up.

"Okay. Let's go get them." I said.

We walked to the gate and we all lifted the gate door open. I climbed down first, then Roxas, then Sora, and last was Matt. We walked down the hallway and got to the cage Namine was in. I put the key in and turned the door swung open and Namine ran out. I walked over to Kairi's cage and again I put in the key and turned then the door swung open. Kairi ran out and put her arms around me.

"I didn't think you'd come back." She whispered in my ear.

"You know I couldn't leave you behind." I replied.

Then I went in for kiss but she moved her head and whispered "Access denied." I just laughed and told we had to get off the ship before they got back on. We left the dungeon fast to make sure no one would get on we all climbed up the ladder. Then we were about to run of the ship but I remembered that we didn't close the gate so I turned around shut quickly and ran up to the others who were getting off.

"Good idea." Namine said I was walked up to them.

"Thank you." I said.

We walked off to see fighting between the pirates and the townspeople and an army of these soldiers I had only seen in colonial books. They were wearing red outfits and had guns with sharp knife looking things at the barrel of the gun. It appeared that the townspeople and the soldiers were winning but only slightly.

"Where are we?" asked Sora.

"I don't know." Roxas replied.


End file.
